The Effects of Chris' Death
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Following Chris' death, Leo's wings are clipped and he's suffering from clinical depression. Paige has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Piper's overprotective and pregnant for a third time. Phoebe's in denial.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any characters.

Leo Christopher Wyatt was feeling depressed. He shouldn't feel depressed. He had a two year old, a five month old, and Piper was two months pregnant with their third child. He was depressed because of Big Chris's death. Leo's wings had been clipped after he murdered Gideon, and he should have been enjoying life as a mortal. He wasn't though.

Phoebe Mariah Halliwell was in denial about her nephew's death. She had briefly come out of her denial, but retreated right back into it following baby Chris' return from the hospital.

Paige Caroline Matthews kept having flashbacks to the night her nephew had died. She recognized some symptoms of what she had, but she was ignoring them.

Piper Virginia Halliwell was dealing with Chris' death in another way. She was way too overprotective of sons Wyatt and Chris. The unborn child inside of her was also being overprotected. Piper and Leo had conceived their third child the first time they had made love after Chris' birth. Phoebe had had a premonition, and revealed they were having another boy. She and Leo were currently discussing names.

Penny, Patty, and Prue were currently trying to figure out how to help Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper deal with Chris' death. Things weren't good in the manor.

Everything was about to get a whole lot worse.


	2. Paige

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. It belongs to the WB.

**Paige**

Paige didn't know what was wrong with her, but she had this nagging feeling in the back of her head that she did know what she had.

Paige was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Leo saw it and would have said something, except he was dealing with his own issues. Paige knew that Leo had clinical depression. Somewhere deep down inside, she knew that he needed help, but she couldn't say anything.

Paige had been having flashbacks and nightmares to the night big Chris had died. She couldn't stop them, no matter how much she tried.

"Why is everyone acting so weird," a chirpy Phoebe had demanded of Piper, Leo, and Paige one morning three weeks earlier. Paige knew Phoebe was in denial about Chris' death.

"You all need help," Piper had declared yesterday morning before she rushed off to throw up because of morning sickness. Piper didn't even know she was being super overprotective either. Paige needed to help them, but she didn't know how.

Paige avoided talking about Chris unless it involved the baby version.

"You have to talk about him some time," Leo pointed out, but he had looked incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Paige was always angry, and she had no idea.

"Quit snapping at me," Piper had snapped at her sister a month earlier.

"Go get pregnant again," Paige had screamed back.

Piper had been so angry that she hadn't talked to Paige all day. Paige stayed angry at her older sister for two weeks afterwards.

Paige had even quit her temp jobs. She didn't feel like working anymore. She wanted to stay home with Piper and Leo and help with Wyatt, Chris, and the unborn Baby Boy Halliwell. Paige should have cared that her third unborn nephew didn't have a name yet, but she didn't.

Things were bad in the Halliwell household and they were about to get worse.

TBC

* * *

I've started this story several times in my head. Everything is pretty much the same, except the way it ends. In one version, Leo is suffering from both PTSD and clinical depression. In another version, it's Paige suffering from clinical depression. I decided to use the Leo's suffering from clinical depression and Paige has PTSD approach for this story. Phoebe remaining in denial and Piper being overprotective stayed the same in every version. I wanted Piper to be pregnant again because that's been in several different versions that I've written.


	3. Piper

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Styx or any of Styx's songs.

**Piper**

It was 3:30AM in the morning. A crying five month old stirred Piper and Leo up. "I'll get the baby," a tired Leo whined.

"I'll get him, Piper snapped. "You'll just drop him." A hurt Leo could only stare at his wife.

Piper and Leo had reunited for good after Leo's wings had been clipped. Piper noticed that something was wrong with her sisters and husbands, but she was too busy taking care of her two babies and the unborn one inside her. Paige and Leo seemed to be taking Chris' death the hardest. Phoebe was in denial, and Piper was content to leave her be.

The morning sickness for her third pregnancy wasn't so bad. Piper had come up with a name for her unborn son that she didn't care if her husband liked or not: Phineas James Halliwell.

Piper loved that name. Phineas was going to be protected so well that he wouldn't know what evil was.

Piper was planning on binding the baby's powers when he was bound. She was going to do it without Phoebe and Paige. They wouldn't understand anyway. Her babies didn't need powers. Unfortunately, she couldn't convince anyone to bind Wyatt and Chris' powers. Paige was so violently opposed that she had screamed at Piper for fifteen minutes straight and hadn't talked to her for a week. Piper didn't know what was wrong with Paige, but Piper wished she would get over it.

"Hi Peanut," Piper told Chris.

The baby cooed.

"You're such a good baby, Christopher. I'm going to make sure you and your brothers grow up well protected." The baby gurgled in response to his mother's voice and Piper rocked him back to sleep. She sang **Styx's **song _Come Sail Away _to the baby to get him to sleep. Chris seemed to love that song. Piper blamed it on Leo. During her last few months of pregnancy, Leo had blasted several old bands through microphones into Piper's uterus so "the baby can learn good music." Piper had been shocked and big Chris had been amused. It hurt to think of big Chris even now. Leo was convinced that Chris still hated him when he died, and no one could convince him otherwise. Phoebe had just replied that he hadn't died and had gone back to the future, like she had done for five months straight.

Piper was really worried about Paige. She was constantly angrily and she stared off into space for a few minutes at a time. She wished she could find out what was wrong with her sister. She needed help to deal with her family.

Help was coming. Piper just didn't know it.

TBC

* * *

In all the previous versions, the focus was supposed to be on Leo and his problems with clinical depression. But I had some of you mention that you liked Paige. Leo is going to be featured heavily, as will everyone, but it will be mainly Paige focused. I think I like Paige more here than in the previous version because it was so Leo-focused before.


	4. Leo

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Info: This is more focused on Leo than on Paige in this chapter. Like I said before, this was originally focused on Leo.

**Leo**

Leo was suffering from insomnia most of the time. He felt so tired, but couldn't sleep no matter what he did.

The doctor in him knew deep down what was wrong with both him and Paige, but he pushed that part of him away.

If he wasn't talking to Piper or spending time with the boys, Leo was by himself. He stayed in his and Piper's room with his back against the wall. He refused to look at the bed. Leo had replaced the mattress and bed because he couldn't stand to look at it. He cried so much. If he wasn't being burdened by the insomnia on a certain day, he cried himself to sleep.

It was his fault that big Chris was dead. Piper and Paige even thought it, even though they denied it. Phoebe was too far into her denial to even put the blame on Leo.

Leo knew they blamed him. He could see it in their eyes.

Despite the fact that Chris was calling him Dad by his death, Leo knew his youngest son still hated him. How could he not? He was a failure at fatherhood and everything else. No wonder the Elders had clipped his wings. Leo deserved everything bad that was said to him.

Piper didn't love him anymore. That's why she wouldn't let him near the baby. She probably wouldn't even let him near the new baby when he was born. Leo deserved everything he got. _It was his entire fault._

Leo wished desperately that he was dead instead of Chris. Everyone would be happier that way.

Leo still had nightmares about that night. He sometimes had dreams about killing Gideon even more painfully. Gideon deserved it, even if everything was Leo's fault.

Things weren't looking up at all. Things only seemed to be getting worse.

The thought of what he had was buried deep down. His bipolar mother Rose had acted this way a lot when Leo was growing up.

Everyone in the manor was about to get tons of help, but Leo and Paige would need the most help.

TBC


	5. Phoebe

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Phoebe**

Phoebe wasn't sure why everyone was acting weird and sad.

Piper was pregnant again. That should be celebrated, except she refused to leave Wyatt and Chris alone.

"You're bothering them," Phoebe had chirped to her older sister one day. Piper had stared at her and muttered something about denial. Phoebe still didn't know what she meant.

Paige seemed really sad, and so did Leo. Phoebe had caught Leo sobbing hysterically in the nursery yesterday.

"What's wrong?" she had asked him.

"I'm a failure," Leo had answered, but it had been hard to understand him through the sobs.

Phoebe didn't know why he had been crying though.

Paige was having problems too.

Phoebe had walked in on her staring off into space. Upon her return, Phoebe had asked Paige what was wrong. "Flashback," Paige had answered, her voice cracking.

Phoebe still didn't know why her sisters and brother-in-law were saying big Chris was dead.

They _were _lying. He had gone back to the future, where he belonged.

She hoped everything would get better.

TBC

* * *

Sorry this one is so short. There's not much you can do with denial and Phoebe. Look for next chapter to be a whole lot longer.


	6. Victor's Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Paige wasn't having a good day. She kept having flashbacks to Chris dying.

She missed the older version of her nephew so much.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Piper asked after coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Paige lied. Piper narrowed her eyes at her younger sister, but decided to let it go.

"What's wrong with you?" Pipe snapped at Leo when she and Paige went into the kitchen.

Paige didn't know why Piper was being so mean to Leo. Leo seemed like he was really sad.

"Nothing," Leo told his wife. Paige saw that he was lying.

"How are you feeling?" Paige asked her sister, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Pregnant and sick," Piper said, her mood changing considerably.

Leo scowled at his wife, but Piper ignored the look.

The doorbell rang just then. Paige and Piper went to the foyer. Paige opened the door to reveal Victor.

"What are you doing here?" a surprised Piper asked her father.

"I came to visit my daughters and grandsons," Victor told her. What he wasn't going to tell them was that Patty's ghost had showed up at his apartment, informed him of the plan, and then had made him a part of said plan.

Penny, Patty, and Prue wouldn't be showing three more days-That was part of the plan so Victor's arrival wouldn't seem suspicious.

"It's nice to see you, Victor," Paige told him.

"I'm so glad you're here," Piper said.

"Of course you are," Leo muttered under his breath. Piper glared at her husband, but he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Victor asked as Paige handed him Wyatt.

"I'm pregnant again," Piper happily informed her father.

"Already?" asked a surprised Victor. Patty hadn't told him that. Piper nodded.

"She's a few months along," Paige explained. Paige, Piper, and a newly returned Leo all winced when Phoebe squealed at the sight of her father. She rushed to hug him.

"Hi, Daddy," Phoebe cried happily.

"Hi, Phoebe," Victor said.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I came to visit my daughters and grandson," Victor answered, repeating his earlier answer to Piper.

"It's nice to have you here," Leo told him.

"Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome," Leo replied.

"What do you want for dinner?" Piper asked her father.

"Don't worry about that. You should be resting," Victor scolded his daughter.

"He's right. We should just order pizza," Leo told his wife.

Piper glared at her husband. "We aren't ordering pizza, just so forget about it," she snapped.

"Fine. Do everything your way. You always do anyway," Leo snapped back.

"Shut up," Phoebe cried.

"Your father's here," Paige reminded Piper.

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her husband.

"I'm sorry too," he said.

Victor was deeply worried about the occupants of the house. He really hoped that Penny, Patty, and Prue's plan would work. He wasn't sure what would happen if it didn't work.

TBC


	7. Penny, Patty, and Prue's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Victor was busy holding his new grandson. He had seen Chris as a twenty-two year, and he loved both versions. "What's his full name?" Victor asked Leo. He would have asked Paige, but she was staring off into space.

Leo sighed. "His full name is Christopher Perry Victor Hero Halliwell," he explained. Piper had insisted on Victor and Hero because Chris had loved his grandfather so much. Leo had then insisted on Hero because Chris had died to save his older brother. Poor Chris had then ended up with the full name of Christopher Perry Victor Hero Halliwell. Leo felt bad for his little boy, because that was a long name, especially for a baby.

"What is wrong with you people?" Victor asked, shocked at his daughter and son-in-law's naming choices.

"They couldn't decide on a middle name," Phoebe told her father. She felt bad for Chris too, since he had three middle names. Phoebe and Paige had had to convince Piper and Leo from not adding Wyatt, Matthew, or Andrew to his list of middle names.

"I feel bad for you, Christopher," Victor told his grandson. At least Wyatt was Wyatt Matthew. Victor couldn't imagine growing up with the name of Christopher Perry Victor Hero Halliwell. He was honored that Piper and Leo had included him in Chris' name, however.

Chris cooed, and continued to sleep in his grandfather's arms. Victor set him down in the playpen next to Wyatt. He then picked up Wyatt, since the little boy was obviously jealous of Chris.

"I'm craving potato chips," Piper announced, and went into the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe followed her in. Paige had snapped out of whatever she had been doing.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Victor asked Leo. He couldn't believe the former Whitelighter had already knocked up his daughter.

Leo shrugged. "Piper's not discussing names. We know we're having a boy because of a premonition Phoebe had, but she doesn't want to talk about names yet. I told her we're going to end in another Wyatt situation if we don't name the baby." He had a name for his son, but he knew Piper would probably shoot it down. She was cruel to him lately, and Leo knew he deserved it, but it still hurt.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Victor asked his son-in-law, sensing that Leo needed to talk. It seemed like Leo wasn't doing too well, and Victor was really worried.

Leo nodded. Victor probably wouldn't want to hear his name idea either, but he was willing to go for it. "I like the name Dylan Sebastian Halliwell," he confessed. Dylan had always been a favorite name of his, and he wanted his third son to have the name.

"I like the name," Victor assured Leo. Dylan Sebastian was a good name, and he hoped his daughter liked the name.

A few hours later, Victor was up in the attic with Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe was working, Leo was napping (or trying to, but Victor didn't know that), Piper was cooking, and Paige was stuck in another flashback about Chris' death.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief when Penny, Patty, and Prue finally materialized. Victor hugged Prue as Penny and Patty fussed over Wyatt and Chris.

"They're so adorable," Prue whispered to her father. No one wanted the girls or Leo to know about their arrival yet, because they still had to let the boys know them.

"Chris is beautiful," Patty told Penny. Penny may have been bitter towards men, but she couldn't deny the love she felt for her grandsons. She couldn't wait until Piper had her third son.

"How are they?" Penny asked Victor. She disliked the man, but she knew that Victor would be a great part of the plan.

"Not so well," Victor told his former mother-in-law. He really wished that they could help everyone in the family.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Prue said, as she held Chris. Chris and Wyatt were two of the most adorable babies she had ever seen, and she knew that her third nephew would also be adorable. Piper and Leo made the cutest babies ever.

Music filtered through the manor, and Prue recognized it as Leo's favorite music. Leo had loved blasting his favorite music when she was alive, and he probably did the same thing now.

"Turn it down," Piper screamed to her husband. She couldn't stand her husband anymore, and Piper didn't understand why. She still loved him, but something was bothering her about Leo.

The music finally quieted down, and Leo wished he hadn't turned it down. The music hid his sobs. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. It was his fault Chris was dead, and clearly everyone knew that. Leo wished he was dead. Everyone would be happier without him.

"Why is she so cruel?" Patty asked her ex-husband. She knew that Piper had been angry after Prue's death, but she was being cruel to her husband now. They had two young sons to raise and a third on the way, so this was not a good thing for the Halliwells.

Victor shrugged. "I think she blames Leo. I don't understand why, because I know from Paige that Leo tried everything he could."

"I'm worried about Leo," Prue confessed. She could something wasn't right with the former Whitelighter.

"Why?" Penny asked, curious. Prue wasn't the empath in the family, but Phoebe was. Phoebe should have been experiencing that feeling if it existed.

"I don't know," Prue said. She just had a really bad feeling about Leo, and it wasn't going away.

In her room, Paige sat against her wall, sobbing. She couldn't stop sobbing. She missed her nephew so much, and it didn't help that the baby version was with her. The baby version wasn't yet the nephew she knew and loved.

At work, Phoebe felt sadness emanating from somewhere. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling was so strong, she doubled over.

In his and Piper's bedroom, Leo felt happiness for the first time in a long time. He had just taken all of Paige's sleeping pills. Everyone would be better off without him.

TBC

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was experiencing writer's block, and was busy graduating from high school. I decided to give you a longer chapter.

I didn't come up with the Leo twist until I was halfway done with the chapter.

The next update should be soon. I can't tell you when, but the next update will be faster.


	8. Leo Needs Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Something was wrong, and Patty definitely sensed it. Back at work, Phoebe felt an innate need to help someone back at home. It was pulling at her, and the feeling was intense.

Everything was going blurry for Leo, and he welcomed the feeling. Everything had been going wrong for the past five months, and he couldn't take it anymore. Life wasn't worth it. He had died with Chris, and now he was making death official.

"Leo needs me," Prue cried suddenly and then just orbed out of the attic. Victor stared in shock at what his oldest daughter had just done.

"Is she a Whitelighter?" Victor asked Patty. Patty nodded. Both Prue and Andy were now Whitelighters, and two of the best Whitelighters out there. Leo had been blocked from finding out about the status of Andy and Prue, and thus hadn't known even when he had been an Elder.

Prue noticed the empty bottle of pills immediately, and cursed Leo's stupidity. While Leo had been unable to heal Piper's toxemia during her pregnancy with Wyatt, she could heal him for this. The Elders had been expecting Leo to fall apart. Prue just didn't know how he would fall apart.

Prue placed her hands over Leo and began to heal him. He had passed out before her arrival, and was definitely near death. It took a long time to heal him.

After he was finally healed, but still unconscious, Prue orbed up to the attic with Leo in her arms.

"What happened?" Penny asked her granddaughter. The bad feeling she had been experiencing hadn't gone away at first.

"He downed an entire bottle of pills," Prue explained, hoping that her brother-in-law would wake up soon.

Penny and Patty gasped in shock, and Victor sighed. He couldn't believe that Leo had done this. Something needed to be done with his family immediately.

Back at work, Phoebe's feeling of sadness hadn't gone away completely, but it was still strong. She felt uneasy, and hoped that she could leave work early.

Paige was trapped in another flashback, so she didn't have a bad feeling. She kept seeing Chris dying over and over again.

Piper really wished that her morning sickness would go away. She hated being pregnant sometimes. Wyatt was only two and Chris was five months old. Piper wanted to wait awhile before she and Leo had another baby. If they had another baby, Piper wasn't sure yet.

Leo groaned when he slowly swam into consciousness. He had a huge headache, and knew that he wasn't dead.

"You're an idiot," Prue informed Leo. He stared at her in shock. Had he gone back in time? If he had, maybe he could save Chris. Then his thoughts cleared up and he realized he was still in the same time.

"Did you save me?" Leo asked her. He couldn't believe Prue was back.

"Yes," Victor told him. Leo didn't understand why Penny, Patty, and Prue were here, and Victor didn't seem freaked out.

"You should have let me die," Leo muttered under his breath, ignoring the glares that the Halliwell women and Victor were giving him.

"Why do you want to be dead?" Patty questioned. She knew that things had been bad in the manor since Chris' death, but she didn't realize how bad.

"None of your business," Leo snapped, wishing his mother-in-law would mind her own business. He didn't want them to know how much of a failure he was. Leo couldn't even kill himself right.

"Leo Wyatt, it is our business," Penny told him angrily. She was angry and sad for Leo. She just wished that she understood what was happening with her family.

Leo sighed angrily. "I'm a failure at fatherhood. I'm not a good husband. I wasn't even a great Whitelighter or Elder. Everyone in the family hates me. Chris hated me, and he deserved to. They all think it's my fault that Chris is dead, and they're right. I don't deserve to live," he explained.

Penny, Patty, Prue, and Victor stared at him in shock. They knew Leo was clinically depressed, but this was a mixture of guilt, depression, and many other feelings.

"We're talking to Piper, Paige, and Phoebe right now," Penny declared angrily. Leo was number one priority now. Before, the number one priority had been Paige because of her Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now it was Leo because of his attempt to kill himself.

"I don't want to," Leo whined, not caring that he sounded like a little kid instead of the man he really was.

"Too bad," Victor told Leo, helping his son-in-law up from the couch. He led Leo downstairs to the kitchen.

Piper was shocked to see her grandmother, mother, and sister. She went to go hug Prue, but the angry Whitelighter shied away. Leo needed to be helped now, and it was important.

Penny grabbed a shocked Paige, who had just come out of her flashback. She hated having flashbacks, but they weren't stopping.

Prue orbed into Phoebe's office, shocking her younger sister so much that she nearly started screaming.

Luckily Phoebe was the only one left in the office, so no one would miss her.

Phoebe and Prue orbed into the manor's kitchen with the rest of the family. Phoebe sat down on a kitchen chair, while Leo tried his best to ignore everyone else.

"Leo just tried to kill himself," Penny told her relatives rather bluntly. That would shock them, and actually get them to listen.

"Why did you do that?" Piper asked, her feelings of anger toward Leo finally dying off rather quickly.

Leo kept silent, but Victor explained what he had told them to his second born daughter.

"Baby, you're not a failure," Piper assured him. She had been so caught up in herself that she hadn't realized how much Leo had been hurting.

"How can you say that?" Leo asked, struggling not to cry. He _knew _that Piper didn't love him anymore. How else could that explain her attitude towards him?

As the family (Minus the denial-laden Phoebe) talked to Leo, he began to feel better for the first time in five months. Leo agreed to go to a doctor and take anti-depressants however, because he finally recognized that he was clinically depressed.

Things were looking up, but the Charmed Ones still needed help in dealing with their grief.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend or even Monday.

Leo is finally starting to feel better, so Paige will be focused on next. Phoebe will be helped after Paige. Piper will be the last one helped.

I'm thinking of writing a Forever Charmed one-shot where Leo and Chris talk. What do you think about that?


	9. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

"Chris is not dead," Phoebe declared when her grandmother, mother, and sister began talking to Paige, but everyone ignored her again. Phoebe had tried telling them when they were talking to Leo, but no one had listened to her then.

"We'll get to you later," Penny told her. Phoebe was also worrying her, but Paige was more important right now. Leo had been the most important.

"I don't feel so great," Paige confessed after Patty hugged her on impulse.

"You're sick," Penny explained. Paige had known that deep down. She just didn't want to admit it. Paige had ignored all of her symptoms for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong with her?" Piper questioned. She hadn't noticed anything all that unusual about her little sister.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Leo murmured, finally recognizing the symptoms in his sister-in-law.

"He's right," Penny said. She was amazed at how her granddaughter and grandson-in-law had been dealing with the death of her great-grandson.

"I don't know how to feel," Paige replied, and began to sob. Everything had felt wrong since her nephew's death. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Baby, we're going to get you some help," Patty comforted. Her youngest daughter was breaking her heart.

"I miss him," Paige sobbed. She had loved the twenty-two year sarcastic, neurotic nephew so much that it had hurt to see him die in Leo's arms.

"I know you do," Penny soothed. She hugged her youngest granddaughter. Paige and Leo really had been the ones hurting the most from Chris' death.

Leo struggled to hold back his own sobs. Paige was getting him emotional again. It felt like his entire world had ended with Chris' death. He had failed his own son so much, and their relationship had still been on likely ground. Leo wouldn't blame the future version of Chris if he still hated him.

"We're going to see Chris eventually," a confused Phoebe pointed out. Chris wasn't dead, so she wished everyone would stop lying about that. He was perfectly safe in the future with Wyatt and his other brother. She knew it.

"Shut up," Piper snapped. She was sick of tired of Phoebe's denial. She was sick and tired of everything. Why did everything bad have to happen to her family? Prue and Chris were dead, and nothing was going to change that. Well Chris was going to be alive again, but still.

"Piper," warned Victor. He was shocked at his daughter's attitude. She was being unnecessarily cruel.

"Sorry," Piper apologized. She was sick and tired of her family's attitudes towards Chris' death. She was the only one grieving the right way.

Paige and Leo, both now crying, went into the living room. Victor followed them to lend a shoulder to cry on. He was worried about the two, despite the fact that Paige wasn't his daughter. He loved Paige like a daughter, however.

"Sweetie, you need to stop thinking that Chris didn't die," Prue said to Phoebe. Phoebe just sighed.

"He didn't die," she frantically insisted. Why didn't anyone believe her?

"Phoebe, you know that's not true," Patty said. Her family did not grieve well at all.

"Yes it is," Phoebe cried, trying desperately to hold onto her denial.

"Phoebe, Christopher died in Leo's arms. He returned to the future in another way," Penny told her.

"You're lying," Phoebe cried hysterically. Chris was fine. He hadn't died at all. Leo had healed him and sent him back to the future.

"I am not lying," Penny said. She hoped this would get through to her granddaughter. She didn't know what would happen if this didn't.

"Why did he have to die?" Phoebe wailed, finally letting go of the denial she had been holding onto for months.

"Life isn't fair," Prue explained. She had died young too, and that hadn't been fair then.

"I didn't want him to die," Phoebe sobbed. The pain was so much worse than it had been when she had slipped into her denial.

"None of us did," Piper coldly replied. Did Phoebe really think that they wanted Chris to die?

"Piper," warned Patty. She couldn't wait to snap Piper out of this anger. It was unhealthy, especially since she was pregnant again.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized again. Getting bored, the pregnant witch tried to go out into the living room with Victor, Leo, and Paige.

"Don't you go anywhere," Penny ordered. She wasn't about to let Piper slip away.

Phoebe continued to sob. Prue led her into the living room to be comforted by Victor, who had managed to calm Leo and Paige down. Leo had cried himself to sleep, however. Paige was just sitting on the couch, not saying anything. It was obvious that she was lost in another flashback, but at least she was going to get help for the PTSD.

After setting Phoebe down on the couch next to her father and sister, Prue returned to the kitchen where Patty and Penny were trying to get through to Piper. Piper was the only hurdle in their plan. She had been boiling in anger for months, and that wasn't good. She was lashing out at everyone, and that hadn't helped the grief process of any of them.

"Piper, why are you so angry?" Patty asked. She knew that grief affected people in different ways, but Piper had been selfish in her grief.

"I'm angry because my son is dead and nobody is grieving him the right way," Piper snapped. Why didn't anyone understand that? Were they all stupid?

"Piper, this isn't good for you. You're angry all the time and you're too overprotective of Wyatt and Chris," Penny explained.

"They need their mommy to protect them for the evil in the world," Piper replied. They understood that. Penny had raised them. She knew what it was like.

"Piper, you can't be with them all the time. They're going to get hurt some time," Prue told her sisters. The sobs from the living room couldn't be heard anymore, so she guessed that Phoebe had calmed down.

"I don't know how to protect them otherwise," Piper cried, forgetting that she was supposed to be angry.

"You can't protect them all the time," Patty reasonably explained. Piper was going to make her boys very neurotic if she wasn't careful.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, because I can't cry," Piper said. If she started crying, then she wouldn't be able to stop.

"You can cry, Piper. It's okay to grieve for him. He's still alive, but you can grieve," Prue soothed. The plan had worked faster than expected. That was pretty good.

Piper got up and went into the living room. "I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting," she told her sisters, husband, and father. She couldn't believe how angry she had been these past few months. It was surreal.

"We forgive you," Paige told her. Phoebe nodded. At least Piper hadn't been stuck in denial. She had probably hurt everyone worse by being in denial.

"Thanks," Piper whispering, struggling to hold back the tears. She failed and joined her father and sisters on the couch. Piper didn't even care that it was now extremely crowded there.

The next morning, the Halliwell Manor wasn't oppressive, like it had been for the past few months. Paige and Leo still had their problems, but they had doctor's appointments later on to take care of them.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" asked a confused Prue. Victor and Patty were nowhere in sight.

"I'll go check," Leo decided. He was hungry, but he knew he had to get his father-in-law and mother-in-law.

He went in search of Victor and Patty. He opened the door to Phoebe's room. Paige, Phoebe, and Prue had shared Paige's room the night before.

Leo stared in shock at Victor and Patty. They were sleeping side by side, their clothes strewn everywhere.

He quickly returned to the kitchen. "Where are they?" Piper asked. Leo struggled not to laugh.

"They're sleeping," he explained. He hoped they understood. Patty and Victor had decided to share Phoebe's room. Victor had claimed he was going to sleep on the floor, but that obviously hadn't happened.

The Halliwell family gradually returned to normal. Paige and Leo got some help. Leo went on anti-depressants for several months before he finally felt back to normal. Paige entered into therapy, something that helped her out a lot in dealing with her nephew's death.

Piper and Leo welcomed their third son, Dylan Andrew Halliwell, after a thirty-two hour labor. Dylan fit right in with Wyatt and Chris. Nine months after the Ultimate Battle (and after he was unfrozen), the couple had a daughter they named Melinda Prudence Halliwell. They nicknamed her Melia. Melia was quickly spoiled and overprotected by her three older brothers and father.

Cole was soon resurrected. He and Phoebe got back together after Coop helped her realize that she could love him again. Cole and Phoebe had three daughters together- Emma, Caroline, and Grace.

Paige married a man named Henry. They had three kids of their own-Twin daughters and a son, named Ava, Kathryn, and Henry Junior.

As Chris grew up, the Halliwells' grief finally faded for good. Chris remembered everything, and they talked to him about it once he got old enough.

The effects of Chris' death had finally faded for good by his twenty-third birthday.

The End

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block and everything. I decided to update today, after I finally got the story in my head again.

I love Victor and Patty. That's why I had them found in bed together by Leo. They seemed so in love in "Cheaper By The Coven".

I do have some Charmed one-shots coming soon, so look for them.


End file.
